Playful Hints
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Clawdeen and Toralei always bicker and fight, but after hearing Lagoona and Draculara talking about Clawdeen's behavior, Toralei wonders if there's more to it than the werewolf fashionista is telling. Solely in Toralei's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_**Guess who's back! Hey y'all, I'm so happy and proud of y'all for being patient with me and my insufferable writer's block. I've finally managed to figure out how I want this chapter to go, so here. This wlll be the only story in this line that is not in both Clawdeen's and Toralei's pov.**_

_**I don't own Monster High otherwise there'd be a lot more Clawdelei fics.**_

* * *

Toralei woke up Monday morning feeling like she always did: grumpy, hungry, tired and altogether rubbed the wrong way due to the way she slept. Sighing as she climbed out of bed, the werecat began washing herself and smoothing her fur. Combing through it afterwards to reduce hairballs, she went downstairs to find Purrsephone and Meowlody already awake and waiting for her.

"Hey Toralei, you got a love note today." Purrsephone called as the orange cat went for the cereal.

"From who?" Toralei grumbled, taking down a bowl.

"Sebastian." Meowlody giggled.

"Really?" Toralei's ears perked up and she snatched the note from the table quickly. It was in fact a note from Sebastian, a clean cut gray werewolf that played batball. The note said: _Dear Toralei, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch outside with me today instead of sitting in the loud crowded cafearteria. Sebastian._

"What does it say?" Purrsephone inquired curiously, noting the dreamy look in Toralei's eyes.

"He wants to have lunch with me outside today." Toralei responded, digging a spoon from the drawer and moving over to the table to sit with her friends.

"How sweet is that?" Meowlody purred.

"Very sweet." Purrsephone agreed, slicing into an orange.

"Are you going to do it?" Meowlody inquired, looking at Toralei excitedly.

"Maybe." Toralei said slowly, her sly grin giving away the fact that she was definitely teasing.

"Ooh, I am so going to take a picture!" Purrsephone squealed.

"You so will _not_!" Toralei laughed, poking Purrsephone. "Seph, I don't want that picture getting out and starting rumors. It's just lunch."

"Today it's lunch." Meowlody pointed out.

"Tomorrow it's your wedding day." Purrsephone sighed dreamily.

Toralei shook her head with a chuckle as she took her dishes to the sink and rinsed them out. "Come on, let's get to school."

"Yeah, you need to tell Sebastian yes." Purrsephone laughed, following her sister and Toralei out the door.

They walked to Monster High like every other day and arrived early so that they could have some fun taunting the lesser monsters. As they sauntered into the school, many students froze up so as not to be targeted by the girls. Toralei's eyes roamed the hall and she gave a menacing catty grin as she strode forward, swaying her hips as her heels clicked on the cracked linoleum. Arriving at her locker, Toralei felt more than saw Purrsephone and Meowlody take their places on either side of her to protect her, the same way she did for them. Once Toralei had gotten her books for her first and second classes, she glanced around and her eyes zeroed in on a small Cyclops who was hurrying for her locker. Toralei moved quickly and blocked the girl's path, leering at the frightened monster.

"Well, well, well. I don't think I've seen you here before, now have I?" The girl squeaked in fear as she watched the three werecats eyeing her speculatively.

"I-I've been here all s-school y-year." The Cyclops said, gulping slightly at the end of her sentence.

"Really?" Toralei inquired, leaning down as she drew out the word. "Well then, you must know-."

"-that you're not worth her time?" said a voice behind them.

Toralei turned quickly to see Clawdeen moving toward her, using almost the exact same walk Toralei did.

"Wolf!" Toralei growled.

"Stripe." Clawdeen said with a nod and a smile. "Why don't you leave Una alone? She just needs to get to her locker. Unless of course, you see the Cyclops as a threat?"

Toralei straightened indignantly. "What? I wouldn't see this puny thing as a threat even if she had catnip." Toralei snarled.

Clawdeen simply laughed. "I think you think she may be trying to steal your crush. Isn't that right, Una?" The Cyclops looked ready to faint as Toralei's green eyes turned back to her.

"Why not get lost, Wolf?" Toralei retorted, turning her attention back to Clawdeen.

"Only if you'll be willing to find me, Stripe. So long." Toralei stared after the werewolf in confusion as she sauntered away.

"What was that?" Purrsephone inquired.

"I don't know." Meowlody replied, glancing at Toralei.

"Let's go." Toralei said stiffly, eyeing the Cyclops angrily. "Watch your steps, _Una_." The werecat threatened, drawing out the girl's name as the three of them made their way to class.

* * *

_**There y'all go. The first chapter has now been published. It's going to take some getting used to, I'm falling into a slightly if not completely different routine than last year so bear with me and my ups and downs. In the meantime, review and tell me what you think of this chapter, eh?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to upload some more. I hope you aren't too angry with me, but here's your next chapter, so enjoy it.**_

_**I don't own Monster High**_

* * *

At lunch, Toralei made her way outside with her lunch tray to find Sebastian waiting for her underneath the crippled old oak tree. "Hello, Toralei." The werewolf greeted her, patting the spot next to him, signaling that she could sit.

"Hey Sebastian." Toralei resisted the urge to purr in excitement and settled for her normal nonchalant demeanor.

"How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm alright. A bit of purring here, some scratching there and fur everywhere." Sebastian chuckled and nodded, leaning against the tree to eat his lunch.

"Are you going back to doing fearleading?" he asked.

"Nah. With Cleo as captain, I figure that it would be best if I just stayed away so that I don't get suspended."

"Very wise choice. Though, I think she causes trouble more for herself than for others, using those Egyptian relics all the time."

"Yeah. Remember the time one of them shaved her bald?" Sebastian laughed.

"Yes, she wore a wig for three weeks until most of her hair had grown back."

"That was furbulous."

"Totally." Toralei agreed. "Her sister seems to be the same way though."

"Nefera?' Sebastian inquired.

"Yeah, she tried using relics to cheat on the fearleading Mashionals."

"Ah yes, she got stripped of all her fearleading statuses on national television." Toralei laughed along with Sebastian as they continued describing the different ways the de Nile sisters had screwed up with ancient relics.

When the bell rang, Sebastian took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for allowing me this pleasure Toralei. I would like to see you again, sometime soon."

"Wanna go out Friday?" the werecat suggested.

"I have a game Friday, but will Saturday work for you?"

"Yeah, Saturday's cool. See ya 'round." Toralei threw away her trash and sauntered back into the school. As soon as she made it to her locker, Purrsephone and Meowlody cornered her.

"How was it?" Purrsephone demanded.

"Was he romantic?" Meowlody asked.

"Did he wipe food from your chin?" Purrsephone asked dreamily.

"It was nice." Toralei replied. "Nothing major, it was just lunch after all."

"Aw, the poor Stripe sounds slightly disappointed by that."

Toralei snarled under her breath and turned to see Clawdeen leaning against the lockers across the hall, smirking at her. "What now, Wolf?" Toralei growled.

"Why do I have to want something to talk to you, Stripe?" Clawdeen inquired, that same smirk never fading.

"Because you don't even like me." Toralei replied in a 'duh!' tone.

"So?" Clawdeen teased, moving forward.

Toralei rolled her eyes and shut her locker. "Whatever, Wolf. Why don't you run off to class so you can chew at your fleas?"

"You wanna wash yourself in peace?" Clawdeen's eyes glittered as Toralei whirled on her.

"At least I get clean. Dogs wash themselves and they get dirtier."

Clawdeen chuckled. "Looks like little kitty's nerve got hit. I'll see you felines around. Later." The three cats watched Clawdeen stroll down the hallway and disappear into a classroom.

"What in the underworld was that?" Meowlody demanded.

"Who knows." Purrsephone sighed.

Toralei shrugged and said, "I don't care. I won't let her games get to me. Come on, we're late." The girls moved off to class, not bothering to think on Clawdeen's weird behavior.

* * *

_**How was that? Sorry it's taking so long. I'm not myself lately, but I hope you like this chapter. Review for me, alright?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**As per request from Anonymous Chica, I have decided to begin updating, not just this, but everything early so as not to clutter my own Doc Manager. We have more teasing for you guys, a cute moment between Toralei and Purrsephone and, if I remember correctly, an impending date. so enjoy the chapter.**_

_**I don't own Monster High.**_

* * *

Toralei groaned as she got home. Checking the mailbox, she was surprised to find an orange rose tucked in with the letters.

"Sebastian must have sent it." She mused. "How sweet."

Holding the rose close to her chest, Toralei made her way into the house and set it in a vase before putting Purrsephone and Meowlody's mail on the table and taking her own upstairs. There was another note from Sebastien: it had his pawprint as the signature. Grinning, the werecat tore open the envelope with a claw and read the little love note, sighing happily. Just then, Purrsephone and Meowlody arrived home and began getting out different materials to make dinner. Toralei sighed and decided to go down and help. Walking down the stairs, she glanced around and noticed pasta lying on the counter. Meowlody was boiling water and Purrsephone was stirring sauce. Moving over to the lump of ground meat waiting to be chopped, the orange cat began pounding it.

"Spaghetti?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's simple enough." Meowlody murmured.

"And fast too." Purrsephone added, brushing a black strand from her hair.

"Makes sense." Toralei shrugged.

She had just picked up the kitchen knife when a loud mew sounded. Purrsephone clutched her hand tightly as steam rose from her fur. Moving over quickly, Toralei tenderly took her wrist and checked her over. "The sauce popped and caught me." Purrsephone gritted out. Meowlody hurried to the bathroom and brought back rubbing alcohol, scissors and some gauze.

"Dee, wear the oven mitts and take over the sauce while I tend Seph." The white-haired twin nodded and set the supplies down before doing as told. "Seph," Toralei said gently. "I'm going to have to cut your fur." Purrsephone nodded and told the older cat where it had scorched her. Carefully, Toralei clipped the fur and applied the rubbing alcohol. The rest of Purrsephone's fur puffed up as she hissed in pain, but Toralei continued, wrapping her hand in gauze. "There you go, Seph."

"Thanks, Tor."

Toralei shrugged and returned to the meat, chopping it expertly and rolling it into balls. Applying the noodles to the boiling water, she watched it intently before taking it off and straining the water from the pasta. Motioning for Meowlody to pour in the sauce, Toralei stirred the meatballs in and left the food alone to heal. Purrsephone had watched from the kitchen table and held out her paw when Toralei held out her own. Checking the wound over, the werecat nodded. "Don't do anything with it for a few days, alright?"

"Kay." Purrsephone groaned, turning to the table and accepting her plate from Meowlody. eating carefully.

"Anything new happen to you?" Meowlody asked Toralei.

"Nothing much other than a love note from Sebastien."

"What?" the twins piped up.

"What'd it say?" Purrsephone asked hurriedly.

"Nothing." Toralei shrugged nonchalantly. "Just reminding me of our date Saturday night."

"You have another date with him!" Meowlody squealed.

"Good for you, Tor!" Purrsephone purred happily, her tail flicking wildly.

"Thanks ghouls. Now, let's just hope I make it that far, huh?"

"Why?" Meowlody wondered in confusion.

"Cause something might make me snap and I don't want that."

"Don't worry, Toralei." Meowlody waved away her worries. "Nothing will happen. I mean, tomorrow's only Tuesday. What could happen?"

* * *

"Hey Stripe!" Toralei groaned and kept walking, not wanting to deal with Clawdeen's taunting right now. "Stri-ipe, I'm talkin' to you!" Toralei grit her teeth and kept going.

Out of nowhere, a brown manicured paw slammed against the lockers in front of her and sent her stumbling backwards. Steadying herself, Toralei growled at the wolf standing in front of her.

"What do you want, now, Wolf?" the werecat snarled angrily.

"Well, I was just in the area and I was thinking about the fact that rumors were flying. Are you really dating Sebastien?"

"What's it to you?" Toralei sneered. "Crushing on him?"

"Nah, quite frankly, I'm kinda jealous of him. He's **so** not my type."

"Ooh, miss fashionista has a type?" the orange furred girl snickered. "Who knew?"

Clawdeen shrugged with a smirk and turned. "Don't worry, Stripe. You were the last to find out."

Toralei's jaw dropped for half a second before she shook herself and growled under her breath. Slamming her books down on her desk once she arrived at Schemestry, she sat down with a huff.

"What happened?" Meowlody inquired.

"Clawdeen." Toralei gruffed.

"Again?" Purrsephone mewed.

"Yeah. Now she's talking about me being the last to find out she has a type. She's grating on my nerves."

"Which is exactly what she wants." Purrsephone purred, trying to soothe her friend.

"Just ignore it, Tor." Meowlody added, rubbing her head against her friend's arm.

"Whatever." Toralei huffed. "I'm just going to focus on my date Saturday night."

* * *

_**So, how'd you like it? tell me in a review, wouldja?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Monster High**_

_**Goddess, it has been a bit, hasn't it? I suppose that's my fault for not getting inspiration, but I'm trying. Thanks for being patient and I hope you like the chapter. As I recall, we had a date to get to? ;) ;) Enjoy.**_

Toralei waited eagerly in her living room, tapping her claws nervously. Sebastian would be there any minute and she was excited for the date. Purrsephone shook her head with a large grin. "Calm down Toralei or you're going to make your palms start sweating."

"True. Thanks Seph. I'm just so nervous and excited. Sebastian is so flaming, my fur curls just thinking about him."

"Just don't have too much fun." Purrsephone chuckled.

"Seph, I'm not even old enough to go into heat. I've got a whole 'nother year."

"True enough. Then have as much fun as you want."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Jumping up, Toralei raced for the door and opened it as calmly as she could. On the other side of the threshold stood Sebastian, leaning against the doorframe laxly. Toralei felt a blush creep to her cheeks and she quickly ducked her head, trying to hide it and remain cool.

"Hey Toralei." Sebastian greeted her. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing purrfect. How are you?"

"Howlerific, I suppose. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my-."

"No need for a purse." Sebastian told her, checking his claws with a sly smile on his lips.

Toralei raised an impressed eyebrow and nodded. "See ya later, Seph!" she called.

"Have her back by midnight, Sebastian." Purrsephone called, not even bothering to look up from where she was preparing a meal for herself and Meowlody.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he shrugged and held out a hand. Toralei gladly took it and the gray werewolf led her to the car waiting for them. Climbing in the driver's seat, Sebastian revved the engine and they took off.

The werecat watched the scenery pass by, from hills to fields and finally into the forest where she and her sisters spent their full moons. Toralei cocked her head, wondering what they could possibly be doing in the forest.

When they reached a certain point on the path marked by a red flag, Sebastian stopped the car and put it in park. "It's a surprise where we're going." He told her. "I need you to keep your eyes closed."

Toralei was wary to do so at first, but she agreed. Sebastian took her hand and slowly guided her through the forest, moving easily through the trees as though he'd been here before.

Finally, after some time, the gray werewolf stopped and said, "You can open your eyes."

Toralei opened her eyes and gazed around at the beautiful meadow. The moon shone down on all of the flowers, washing them in white light and making it seem as if they are glowing.

"Sebastian, it's beautiful." She breathed, beginning to purr just slightly.

"I'm glad you like it. I found this place when I was seven years old."

"Really?"

"Yes, during the full moon. I was just running through the forest and I stumbled upon this chasing a butterfly oddly enough. The butterfly swerved around some trees before I had time to stop and I slammed headlong into the trunk of one. I stumbled around for all of five seconds before falling flat on my back. When I came to a few minutes later, I looked around and decoded that this was a pretty rockin' place. So, I scratched along all the trees and the next full moon, I came out with red flags and marked my path so I'd be able to find this place."

Toralei cocked her head as she listened to the tale and resisted the temptation to laugh out loud at how ludicrous it sounded. _He ran into a tree and found his way here? Such a nerd._ Deciding not to voice her thoughts for once, the werecat nodded as Sebastian ended the tale. "Furbulous." She chuckled. "Sounds like something Meowlody would do while playing tag with Purrsephone and me."

"Your sisters seem very protective of you." Sebastian stated. Toralei glanced up to find his steely grey eyes watching her.

"Yeah. I'm the only leader they have and you know how it is when a kit becomes old enough to defend its mother from outsiders."

"True." Sebastian agreed. "Very true. Are you hungry?"

"Famished." Toralei mewed.

"Well, uh, I read on Skullbook that your favorite foods were anchovies and milkshakes." Sebastian stood and jogged over to a tree not too far away. From behind it, he pulled a basket and Toralei instantly smelled the scent of fish. Beginning to purr in delight, she waited patiently for Sebastian to return.

"I kinda prepared a sort of meal for us." The werewolf told her almost shyly. He took out a plate of anchovies and a bottle full of a chocolate milkshake. Handing them to the excited werecat, he grinned as Toralei's tail curled with pleasure.

"Thank you." The orange-furred girl meowed, taking the plate and the bottle and beginning to eat.

Sebastian took out his steak and chuckled, "You're welcome." The two ate in affable silence, not a sound to be heard other than their own munching and the forest around them. Once finished, The pair leaned against a tree and stared up at the stars.

"The moon is going to be full three weeks from tomorrow." Toralei murmured, examining the shape of the moon.

"Ah I do love the full moon." The werewolf sighed. "Kinda makes you feel more free than before, yeah?"

"Totally." The werecat agreed, sinking into a feeling of serenity thinking about the full moon.

Slowly, Sebastian moved closer and green eyes met gray as Toralei turned her head to face him. The grey-furred were-child moved forward and their lips met in a soft kiss. Toralei sighed happily into it, enjoying the soothing feel of furry lips against furry lips. Sebastian's hand stroked her cheek and slowly traveled further down to her throat. Toralei's stomach was telling her that something was wrong with what he was doing and her fur began to rise.

Sebastian's hand traveled even lower, toward her chest, but Toralei's paw quickly stopped it. "Sebastian, wait."

The werewolf pulled back with a slightly irritated expression. "What's wrong?" he inquired, annoyed.

"I'm not ready for that yet." Toralei told him. "I don't go into heat for a while."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before blushing and scooting back slightly. "Sorry, I thought you were older."

Toralei tilted her head as he looked up at the sky. "I had better get you home before your sisters send out a search party." They both shared a laugh at that and stood to leave, brushing their clothing and fur. The trip back to Toralei's home was quiet aside from the purr of the engine.

At the door, Toralei turned to Sebastian and smiled. "Thanks for bringing me home." She mewed, eyeing him nonchalantly.

"No problem. See ya at school tomorrow?" Sebastian asked.

"Count on it." The two shared a swift kiss before parting.

"How did it go?" Purrsephone and Meowlody demanded as soon as Toralei entered.

"It went well. He kissed me."

The twin sisters sighed dreamily. "Anything else?" Meowlody asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"Nothing much aside from the fact that I had to tell him that I wasn't in heat."

"He tried to go so far so soon?" Purrsephone inquired, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal now. Come on, let's head to bed."

The three sisters all moved up the stairs and curled up in their own beds, falling asleep shortly after exchanging good nights.

...

"So how did the itty kitty's date go?" Toralei snarled under her breath.

"Wolf, you're really starting to bug me." She growled at the approaching werewolf.

"Aw, does Tory-lie need Clawdy-Nee to back off a bit?"

The werecat growled angrily and turned to storm away, only to be met with Clawdeen's friends blocking her path as Draculara explained the concept of stimulating magazines to a confused Frankie. Grumbling furiously, her tail twitching in agitation, Toralei turned back to her tormentor.

"What do you want, Wolf?" She demanded, soft growls emitting from her. Something in Clawdeen's eyes flashed at her and Toralei raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering if she'd hit a nerve.

"I'm sure what I want is nothing compared to what Sebastian wants, huh?"

Toralei felt herself blush at the reminder and snapped, "That's none of your business, Wolf!"

"Isn't it?"

She felt herself boil as Clawdeen nonchalantly examined her nails, as if she wasn't even paying attention to their conversation. "No, it isn't! Leave me alone!"

"Hm, that statement sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Toralei bared her teeth and pushed at Clawdeen. The werewolf must have been ready for it because she only slid a few inches, but it was enough to get the rest of the hall's attention. Clawdeen stood straight again and smirked at Toralei as she brushed herself down. Turning on her heel, the furry fashionista sent a smug smile over her shoulder as she said loftily, "See you later, Stripe."

Toralei turned to find that the other girls in Clawdeen's group had mysteriously disappeared and this only served to aggravate her more. Pushing past several students, Toralei took the seat at the back of the classroom and glared at every eye that turned her way. _Wolf is really getting on my nerves._ She thought, waiting for the class to begin. _With any luck, she'll run out of material soon and leave me alone. Or else I'll have to find out her dirtiest secret and expose it so that she'll transfer. Actually, that sounds like more fun. Let the games begin._

* * *

**_And now Toralei has a plan to retaliate. Until my next update, my faithful readers. Review!_**


	5. Hiatus

_**From here until... whenever, really, all of my stories are on Hiatus. Each and every unfinished story I have is now on hiatus until I have finished the following:**_

**_A Demon's Story _**(one more chapter left)

**_It Doesn't Matter _**(two chapters left)

**_Kaotic Interference _**(one or three chapters left)

**_Knight in Shining Armor _**(two chapters left)

**_Playful Hints _**(Unknown amount of chapters laft)

**_Punishment _**(eight chapters left)

**_Seen Yet Unseen_** (not sure, I think ten (but they're written, just not typed) are left)

**_Were… What?_** (seven/eight chapters left)

_**I will also wait until I have new chapters to the following**_

**_A Lightened Shadow_** (one or two chapters)

**_Anguish_** (three chapters)

**_Blame the Plant_** (two chapters)

**_Blood Addiction_** (at least one chapter)

**_From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again_** (two chapters)

**_Futuristic Assassinating Lover _**(two chapters)

**_Innocent Love, Tainted Black _**(three chapters)

**_It's Not Incest, It's Love_** (two (it's going to be a short fic) chapters)

**_Life Thereafter _**(two chapters)

**_Mating Troubles _**(two (to get the real ball rollin') chapters)

**_Operation Hook Up _**(three chapters at least)

**_Rebellious Felines _**(the next ten (already written, just not typed) chapters)

**_Reunited_** (the next seven (because the thirteenth and fourteenth chapters are already typed) chapters)

**_Sharp and Brigh_**t (just one. Let me get that far at least)

**_Something About Women_** (two chapters)

**_Start All Over_** (two chapters)

**_Stay OUT of the Lake!_** (two (one of which is already halfway done) chapters)

**_The Sequels 4: Senior Snag_** (one chapter, let me get that far at least)

**_The Choice Between Love and Power: Challenges of Compatibility_** (two chapters)

**_Who Am I, Mistress?_** (two chapters)

_**Thanks for your patience cause I'm getting a tad bit overwhelmed with everything AND I have to Beta for three people? Yeah, I'll have a nervous breakdown. Talk to you guys soon! Thanks for your reviews and such, I love my readers a lot and I'll see you guys sometime hopefully before my birthday. *Shudder* That's when *gulp* debutante training begins. Bye now!**_


End file.
